goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carlton Beaenkes/WWE 12 Outsider Story Rant
And so it begins... "WWE '12 Outsider Story, Featuring Triple H and A Few Million Backstage Brawls!" Ah, yes, the WWE '12 RTWM Outsider Story. Hahaha, like my friend Pingy would say, THIS STORY IS DREK! ''' We carry over from the Villain Story, where Sheamus has every single title in the WWE, an extremely irrational decision for any promotion. Now, if this was happening in TNA, you would have God powers. They actually did that once at Hardcore Justice 2007. BUT, since this is WWE, and not TNA, with WWE being a billion-dollar enterprise and TNA probably not making it to 2020, and there's the fact that if they let Sheamus leave WM with every belt, the company would go bankrupt before 12 in the afternoon the next da, since he doesn't have drawing power, Triple H smites him and captures the WWE Title. You know, the game says this makes him a 16-time World Champion, but he's only a 13-time world champ in real life. On the RAW after WM, Triple H comes out and delivers a promo about how Sheamus injured him after Trips won the Royal Rumble, and how he bounced back, but The Miz interrupts him, acts like his smarmy self for a little while, and then says the King of the Ring tourney is starting back up again, and his match against Zack Ryder is now. Triple H beats him, of course, and then beats Dolph Ziggler in a No-DQ match and Jack Swagger in a Tables match.Then Triple H goes up against The Miz in a Steel Cage match to determine who will represent RAW in the finals. However... Ziggler and Swagger come out and handcuff Trips to the cage while The Miz destroys his left quad with a chair. Sounds like the end to this awful story, right? WRONG. 11 months later, Trips returns during a Tables Match at WM between Randy Orton and Miz. He distracts The Miz and sends him through a table, letting Randy retain his title. Trips then attacks Chavo Guerrero and Ezekiel Jackson during their match for no reason. Then, his return match is against John Morrison, who he beats. After that, he gets a Revenge Match against Dolph Ziggler, who he demolishes. Next week, he interrupts a contract signing between Orton and Miz, starting the rich tradition of Brawls (Backstage and Arena) against the Mizfits. You win, of course. Now the Mizfits are Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, and Zack Ryder at this point in time. But their numbers grow. At an AGITATING RATE. Apparently, Miz is the most charismatic man to walk the earth. The match between Orton and Miz becomes a Triple Threat with Triple H added. During the match, Zig-Swag come back and handcuff Trips. The Miz tries to injure Triple H by dropping steel steps on his leg, but Randy stops him and Miz gets injured instead and has to retire. Next week, The Miz comes out in a wheelchair, and, in the fine tradition of wheelchair bound SmackDown General Managers, announces he is the new SmackDown GM. However, he introduces the newest Mizfit, and the hardest one to deal with, KANE! Seriously, he gets God powers in this game. Next week, he announces that you will take on Randy for the title, but Edge comes out and says you've had enough title shots. So a #1 Contender Match happens, which you win. Edge calls you and asks you to keep the Mizfits out of his Fatal 4-Way Qualifying Match. You accept, because you owe him. You then have to fight Zig-Swag and Rhodes. You win the brawl, and Edge wins his match. You get your shot at Randy, but SURPRISE! Ziggler comes out again and handcuffs you. Maybe Ziggler has something he needs to tell us... This time you're ready, and you put him in a crossface. Kane tries to attack you with a chair, but Edge saves you. The match ends in a DQ, and you are screwed out of the title '''again. It is decided that a Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Championship at what other PPV then Fatal 4-Way! The Miz gets to pick a competitor, but you have to qualify for your spot. Your foes are Cody Rhodes, one of the Mizfits, and R-Truth, a buddy of Randy Orton. You win the match and advance to Fatal 4-Way. Edge calls you and asks you to keep the Mizfits out of his Fatal 4-Way Qualifying Match. You accept, because you owe him. You then have to fight Zig-Swag and Rhodes. You win the brawl, and Edge wins his match. W.I.P. Category:Blog posts